The Resistance
The Resistance is a freedom-fighting organisation found operating within the region of Elin. Location The Resistance is currently located mainly within their Headquarters, in the north-easternmost forests of Elin. About The Resistance is an organisation that operates against the secretive governmental forces present in Erilán and their proxies, though they mainly come into conflict with The Raven's Order. According to Driko, their aim has always been to claim freedom for the residents of Elin. People The Resistance, due to it's manner of operation, relies heavily on key personal to complete it's goals. Members * [[Daniella|'Daniella']]:' One of the first member of The Resistance that The Party was directly aware of. She gave gave the party shelter and some sort of healing potion in the woods during the Battle of Haven Cross. She was later confirmed to be part of The Resistance by Curt. Known to be skilled in negotiation and stealth. * [[Driko|'Driko]]:' The closest thing that currently exists within The Resistance to a leader, though he acts mostly as an information officer of sorts. He previously operated as an encryption agent for The Raven's Order before deserting and playing some part in the formation of The Resistance. * [[Curt|'Curt]]:' A member of The Resistance who was tasked with finding Sander after she went missing. He did this while working for Big Marco in an asset recovery unit with Alia and tracked her using a device hidden amongst some coin she'd stolen. He hid his intentions from Alia, who was very upset when he found out that Curt was not who he claimed. * [[Sander|'Sander]]:' She was separated from The Resistance for an extensive period of time after the attack by The Raven's Order. She later rejoined The Resistance upon being reunited with Curt. Known to be an incredibly powerful warrior. Aside from established members, there are a number of individuals and groups that The Resistance is capable of calling upon for assistance. Allies * 'The Party: Not necessarily members, but the goals of The Resistance currently align with their own. * Arzy: Her specific relation The Resistance is unknown, but is currently residing within their hideout due to a debt she owed Driko. Currently assists in providing her alchemical skills to those inside. * [[Haruz|'Haruz']]: He may have some ties to The Resistance, but very little is known about him. He knew that Curt wasn't coming back when the party returned to Elinstad and was pleased to find out that the party had not said anything when they were questioned at the castle in the city centre. This may just have been due to ties to Curt himself, rather than the group as he did say that he didn't know anything and didn't want to know. * '''David the Red: '''Him and his followers in Bandit-Town supposedly have a desire for revenge against those who tasked them to attack Haven Cross during the Battle of Haven Cross. History Very little is known about The Resistance's history. They are likely predated by The Raven's Order. At some point around four years ago, The Resistance suffered a major blow at the hands of The Raven's Order - a sudden and rapid strike that killed off a sizeable portion of their agents and cleared many of their bases. Before this point it is believed that The Resistance primarily performed small raids on The Order for key resources. The Resistance has seen a surge in activity recently with the arrival of The Party. Notes & Trivia * Even members of the party who split up are watched, as noted by how Curt knew Penny's whereabouts when questioned near Elinstad. * The Resistance is known to use advanced technology where possible. Much of this is likely sourced from Arzy, though some exceptions likely exist (such as the baster anaesthetic goo stuff). Category:Elin Category:Groups Category:Important Category:Resistance Category:Erilán Reawakened Category:Call of the Raven's Order